Theory of Happiness
by aikayuuki
Summary: Gadis itu hanya ingin kebahagiaan. Dan, kebahagiaan itu sendiri membutuhkan teori. / "Sabar ya Sakura-chan! Hehe, aku selalu ada di sisimu kok, tenang saja!" / "Sakura-chan, kamu terlalu baik sama mereka." / "Se..s-sekali lagi, m-maaf, Sakura-chan. Ak-aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." / "Sore wa atashi no koufoku riron desu." / Warning inside! Mind to review?


**Theory of Happiness  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Theory of Happiness _fic_ © Yuuki Aika

Cover © IȻhigo Kurosaki in Zerochan dot net

**Summary:**

Gadis itu hanya ingin kebahagiaan.

Dan, kebahagiaan itu sendiri membutuhkan teori.

**Warning:**

AU, typo(s), OOC, newbie, and many kinds of weirdness.

* * *

Sore itu, langit mulai terlihat memerah—senja. Di luar sana mulai terdengar cicitan burung-burung yang mulai berterbangan untuk kembali ke rumahnya—tempat di mana anak-anaknya mendekam untuk mencari kehangatan. Suara cicitan lembut itu pun berganti dengan suara kaca yang bertatapan dengan lantai—_PRAAANG!_

"Shion-_chan_? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ langsung keluar dari kamarnya begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Suara tersebut bersumber dari ruang keluarga. Di sana, gadis berambut pirang lembut dengan sepasang mata _pale lavender_ yang berdiri kaku di samping almari besar yang memiliki ukiran indah.

"A-ah! Guci kesayangan _okaa-sama_!" Pekik sang gadis bermata _emerald_ begitu melihat benda yang dulunya berbentuk lonjong unik itu sudah terpecah belah di lantai ruangan tersebut. Gadis yang terlihat hampir seumuran dengannya—yang berambut pirang—masih berdiri kaku. Ia masih saja berdiam diri ketika melihat kakaknya itu mulai berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan guci itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"S-sakura-_nee_, m-maafkan aku," ujar Haruno Shion dengan terbata. Gadis itu menatap sosok kakaknya yang berambut merah muda itu dengan dengan pecahan yang besar, ia berdiri sambil menatap adiknya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan _neechan_ jelaskan pada _okaa-sama_."

Raut muka Shion terlihat hendak membantah, tapi kemudian ia menghentikan niatnya ketika pintu ruangan tersebut yang tadinya tertutup, dibuka oleh sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang. Mata cokelatnya pun menajam ketika melihat pecahan-pecahan yang dibawa oleh Haruno Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Bentak wanita tersebut. Haruno Tsunade menatap marah si gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"_O-okaa-sama_, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya. T—,"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN GUCI KESAYANGANKU, HAH?! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Potong Tsunade dengan garang. Wanita itu membanting tas kerjanya di sofa.

"_Okaa-sama_, sebenarnya aku yang memecahkan guci itu. K-kumohon jangan memarahi Sakura-_nee_," sangkal Shion cepat-cepat. Ia mencoba menghentikan kemarahan ibunya kepada sang kakak. Walaupun sebenarnya hal ini sering terjadi. Ya, sering.

"Sudah kau diam, Shion! Aku marah kepada kakakmu yang tidak tahu diri ini! Aku percaya yang salah dia, karena dia tidak bisa menjaga guciku ini!" Balas Tsunade.

Sakura menunduk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Penglihatannya mulai kabur akibat tumpukan air mata di pelupuk mata gadis tersebut.

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN! SETELAH ITU MASUK KE KAMARKU! KAU TIDAK DAPAT MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!" Sentak Nyonya Haruno itu dengan galak. Dengan cepat, si gadis berambut merah muda itu segera membersihkan pecahan-pecahan di lantai dan menyapunya hingga bersih.

Shion dan ibunya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya, ia duduk membelakangi pintu—menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas. _Inikah yang disebut ketidakadilan? Siapa yang sebenarnya putri kandung keluarga Haruno itu? Dirinya—Haruno Sakura, atau adiknya—Haruno Shion, yang sebenarnya adalah anak angkat keluarga Haruno? Shion adalah gadis manis yang penurut di suatu panti asuhan dekat rumahnya. Melihat gadis manis itu, ibunya tertarik untuk mengangkatnya menjadi seorang anak. Dan dari situlah ketidakadilan berlaku pada Sakura._

'Tetapi, aku tidak menyalahkan Shion-_chan_.' Sangkal Sakura cepat-cepat di dalam hati. Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan adiknya. Ia pasrah saja akan ketidakadilan ini, karena biasanya, seseorang akan menghiburnya—menyeringai dengan tampang bodohnya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia juga ingin keadilan dari ibundanya tersebut.

Gadis itu hanya ingin kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan itu sendiri membutuhkan keadilan.

_"Sabar ya Sakura-_chan_! __Hehe, aku selalu ada di sisimu kok, tenang saja!"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Tentu!"_

_"Tapi, apa kamu juga akan memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil?"_

_"Mana mungkin!"_

* * *

**- Theory of Happiness -**

* * *

"Baiklah, selanjutnya tolong pelajari sendiri di rumah ya. Minggu depan, persiapkan diri kalian. Akan saya adakan ulangan harian," ujar seorang guru bermata merah—Kurenai-_sensei_. Semua murid langsung mengeluh.

"Bagaimana ini Karin-_chan_? Kita tidak bisa pergi ke _karaoke_ dong. Harus belajar nih," ujar seorang gadis yang dikenal bernama Tayuya. Ia menatap temannya yang berambut merah menyala yang dipanggil 'Karin' itu.

"Ah, peduli amat. 'Kan ada si _dia_ 'kan?" Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke Tayuya. Mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Karin, Tayuya pun ikut tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai. "Ah, benar juga ya!"

Haruno Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ia melihat sepasang burung yang terbang bersama-sama.

'Ah, seperti teman sejati.' Pikir gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Panggil Tayuya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku samping gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati dua gadis populer yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_, Hokumon-_san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Minggu depan ada ulangan harian," ujar Karin. Ia memasang raut wajah lesu.

"Makanya, kami butuh bantuanmu ya?" Lanjut Tayuya—yang juga memasang raut wajah lesu.

"Bantuan? Mengajari kalian?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Karin dan Tayuya saling bertatapan—menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Jawaban. Beri kami jawaban dari ulangan itu! Kalau kamu sudah selesai, tulis jawabannya di kertas dan berikan pada kami," jawab Karin _to the point_.

"T-tapi—,"

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Kami 'kan temanmu? Iya 'kan?" Bujuk Tayuya seraya memasang _puppy eyes_ dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ke arah si gadis merah muda.

Melihat keduanya memohon dengan sangat, hati Sakura itu pun luluh.

"B-baiklah," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Aaa! _Arigatou naa, _Sakura-_chan_! Kamu memang teman yang sangat baik!" Puji Tayuya dan Karin yang diakhiri dengan kikikan kecilnya. Kemudian, mereka pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk termenung di bangkunya. Ia tahu mereka hanya pura-pura menganggapnya sebagai teman. Mana mau _Miss Konoha_ itu berteman dengan orang sepertinya yang hanya murid biasa-biasa saja—tidak populer sama sekali? Tapi, Sakura juga pasrah, karena seseorang akan kembali menghiburnya—menepuk-nepuk bahunya seraya tertawa, tawaan khasnya.

Gadis itu hanya ingin kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan itu sendiri membutuhkan teman.

_"Sakura-_chan_, kamu terlalu baik sama mereka."_

_"Ah, tidak."_

_"Kamu harusnya menolak. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kamu itu terlalu baik. Malah sangat baik."_

_"Tapi, aku tidak akan mereka anggap teman bila tidak begitu."_

_"Tapi 'kan masih ada aku? Aku temanmu 'kan?"_

* * *

**- Theory of Happiness -**

* * *

Daun-daun bergesekan tertiup angin. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang sama. Tidak lama, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menatap sendu.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_October 10, 20XX— April 22, 20XX_

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Nama seseorang yang selalu ada di sisinya—menghibur dan menemaninya.

_"Kamu tahu tidak Sakura-_chan_?"_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Aku itu seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini."_

_"Eh, kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis sebaik kamu! Hehehehe. Aku janji akan melindungi dan menghiburmu!"_

_._

_"Sakura-_chan_? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"_

_"H-hiks, i-iya, aku tidak apa."_

_"Kenapa kamu menangis kalau kamu tidak apa-apa?"_

_"T-tidak, hanya saja _okaa-sama_ kembali marah padaku."_

_"Sakura bodoh! Itu namanya bukan tidak apa-apa! Aku khawatir tahu!"_

_._

_"Heh, Tayuya sama Karin memintamu memberinya jawaban ulangan lagi?"_

_"Iya, hehe."_

_"Aduh, Sakura-_chan_! Kamu ini bagaimana sih, harusnya 'kan nggak usah."_

_"Tapi, aku kasihan."_

_"Kasihan atau kamu tidak ingin mereka menjauhimu? Aku ada di sisimu, Sakura-_chan_!"_

_._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"M-maaf—uhuk! M-maafkan, ak..a-aku, Sakura-_chan_."_

_"Sudah diamlah! Kamu sedang sekarat!"_

_"Se..s-sekali lagi, m-maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Ak-aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."_

_"Sudah Naruto! Jangan bicara lagi!"_

_"M-maaf, S-sakura-_chan_. Maafkan a—"_

_"NARUTOOOO!"_

_._

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang melengking tinggi. Tidak ada lagi yang memarahinya bila ia memberikan jawaban ulangan kepada Tayuya dan Karin. Tidak ada lagi—_pemuda yang ia cintai_.

Gadis itu hanya ingin kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan itu sendiri membutuhkan cinta.

Sakura meletakkan secarik kertas di atas batu nisan tersebut.

_Justice + true friends + love = Happiness._

Ya. Kebahagiaan membutuhkan keadilan, teman, dan cinta. Sayang, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan ketiganya untuk mendapatkan apa itu 'bahagia'. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"_Sore wa atashi no **koufoku riron** desu_." Bisik Sakura.

* * *

**FINISH**

* * *

**Author : **Sebenarnya, saya ini terinspirasi dari judul lagu _Ayano's Theory of Happiness_ dari _Jin_. Bagi penggemar Vocaloid tentu tahu. Nah, saya yang tertarik dengan judulnya pun ingin membuat _fic_. Tapi, serius, saya belum pernah mendengarkan lagunya karena baru di-_upload_ tadi sore oleh _Jin_-san di NND.

_Saa,_ _mind to review_? _Need more critics._ ^_^ _Please, don't forget to tell me where the fault lies. Then, I'll soon fix it._


End file.
